A Different Raw
by realisticdreamer
Summary: There was something special about these Rock fans at Raw is War. They had no idea what was in store for them!


A Different Raw Is War

A Different Raw Is War! 

Diana and Mikey 3 hrs before going to Raw Is War in Austin, Texas 

Diana is on the phone with Mikey 

Mikey: "Hey are you going to Raw Is War tonight?" 

Diana: "Yeah were leaving right after our last class right?" 

Mikey: "Sure thing. I have a feeling tonight will be different" 

Diana: "Well Duh were gonna be there!" 

Mikey: "See you an in hour then." 

Mikey picks Diana up and they arrive at the arena an hour and a half later. 

Diana: "I can't believe were here and with front row seats, I think I am gonna faint." 

Mikey: "Don't faint until after the show is over!" 

Diana: "Then again The Rock is still out so I will probably be ok cause that man gives me Rock-Fever" 

Mikey:"All girls like the Rock!" 

Diana:"All guys like Trish Stratus but you like the Rock too Mikey!" 

Mikey: "Ok fine but at least I know I'll see some T & A!" 

Diana gives Mikey a shove and then the pyroes go off and the Raw Is War theme is blasting through the arena. 

J.R: Ladies and Gentlemen this is J.R and welcome to another edition of Raw Is War live in Austin, Texas sold out with 17,000 fans! I am here with Paul Heyman and boy do we have a show lined up tonight were just 3 weeks from Summerslam and…The Hardy Boy's music interrupts J.R then Jeff, Matt, and Lita come out! They sprint towards the ring and Jeff comes right up to Diana and yells "H"! 

Mikey and Diana look around then Mikey says, "He was talking to you Diana!" Diana replies, "What why in the hell would Jeff scream "H" at me?" "Maybe it was a mistake!" 

J.R: We got a slobber-knocker here tonight folks the Hardys vs. Edge and Christian in a TLC cage match!!! 

Paul Heyman: Yeah Edge and Christian are going to kill the Hardys! 

J.R: Don't underestimate the Hardy Boys Paul they could pull the upset. 

The bell rings and the match is underway. 

J.R: Christian takes a dropkickand is thrown to the outside. 

Using the guardrail to pull himself up Christian looks at Diana and says "C" half out of breath. 

Diana and Mikey just shrug. 

Paul Heyman: Jeff is on the top of the cage! 

J.R: God Almighty this is it folks were going to see… 

"The Swanton Bomb!" yell Mikey and Diana. 

J.R: That move has to get better and better every time, Jeff Hardy has an immeasurable amount of talent! 

Paul Heyman: Yeah I just hope he doesn't kill himself using it! 

J.R: Well I guess that's it for Edge he's pretty much out…. Matt hits the twist of fate from the ladder on Christian through the table!!!!. 

Jeff goes for the pin 1-2-3!!! The Hardys win it!! 

Diana: Whoooooooa! That was awesome! 

Mikey: Yeah Edge and Christian totally REEK!! 

Shane McMahon and Kurt Angle were scheduled to come out next for their promos 

Music Hits: 

Money Money Money, Money! 

J.R: Shane McMahon is making his way down to the ring the new owner of WCW! 

Shane: What's up Austin!He says Shane then he turns and looks right at Diana when he says "O" Mac is in the house! I have to say that myself being the "Giant Killer" and all I look forward to whooping Kurt Angle's butt anytime and anywhere! 

That did it! Kurt Angle's music hits! 

Diana: "Here comes Kurt your Olympic Crybaby." 

Kurt: You know what Shane 'O I am not scared of you because I have 3 letters. I, I, and K! 

Mikey: "What the hell!" Kurt just really screwed up his promo!" 

Diana: "Nope that's about right Intensity, Integrity and Krack!" 

Diana: "Why would he say "K" though, something weird is going on and it has to do with us or rather me!" 

Vince comes out and tells Kurt to break Shane's ankle. Shane takes off through the crowd and Angle follows. 

J.R: "Well folks that was short I say Kurt has a long chase ahead of him" 

Paul: "I hope Kurt gets the little golden boy and breaks his damn ankle!" 

J.R: "Paul you're just asking for it." 

Paul: "What did I say?" 

Eddie's Music hits and Diana and Mikey jump to their feet! 

Latino Heat! Latino Heat! 

Eddie comes down to the ring and says to Diana, "Hey mommy you want some Latino Heat? 

Diana's jaw drops 

Eddie: Anyways Mommy the Latino Heat man has a special message for you 

Diana: What is it? 

Eddie: 'E' 

Diana looks at Mikey and says, "What's going on? 

Mikey: I have no idea! 

Eddie leaves and jumps up on the apron into the ring. 

J.R: It's going to be Eddie vs. Test for the #1 contender spot for the European title! 

Test is on his way down to the ring. He climbs the steps and jumps on the ropes like always. He throws his hands up in the air but this time he makes a "T"! 

The match ends up being a dq after Matt comes down and gives chair shots to both men! 

J.R: What in the hell has gotten into Matt Hardy? 

Paul: He wants to keep his belt that's what. 

Lillian Garcia says there will be a 5-minute intermission. 

Diana: They never take intermissions at Raw! 

Mikey: I know, I told you something's up. 

Diana: Hey, I got an idea, give me a pen! 

Mikey: Here. 

Diana: Let's try to figure out what those letters meant. 

Mikey: Ok the first one's were H, C, and O 

Diana: Then it was K, E, and T. 

Mikey: That doesn't spell anything 

Diana: wait yes it does but were missing the letter…… 

"R" A voice from backstage says 

"If ya smeeeeeeeeelll what the Rock is Cookin" 

Diana: Oh my God its…it's the Rock! He's here at Raw, in Texas, and I am here, oh my gosh I am gonna see the Rock! 

The fans are on their feet 

Rocky!, Rocky! , Rocky! 

J.R: Well folks I told you it was gonna be a helluva show! 

Rock has a on an electrifying blue shirt, with black dress pants and black shoes. He has his gold chain around his neck, his Rolex around his wrist, and yes he has on the rock's sunglasses! 

Rock snaps his head then looks up, to the side, and then down. 

Rock: Finally The Rock has come back to Austin! 

The fans go crazy! 

Diana: "Whoooooooooooooooooo! Rocky! Rocky! 

Mikey: "No T & A!" 

Rock: Now there's only one person. 

He starts walking down the ramp. 

Rock: And the rock means one person who knows that the Rock was gonna be right here in Austin, Texas tonight! 

He starts walking around the ring to Diana and Mikey's direction. As Rock gets closer Diana starts to feel hot and crazy. Then it clicks. 

Diana: Mikey that's it they were spelling The Rock, that's what they were telling us it was a message just to us! 

Rock is standing right in front of them. He cocked the People's Eyebrow. 

Rock: And her name is Diana! 

Diana grabs rock's arm and holds on for dear life. She has no intention of letting go as long as the rock is standing in front of her. 

Rock looks down. 

Rock: Ok honey, your gonna have to let go of the rock's arm. 

Diana finally begins to loosen her grip and then lets go. 

She looks at Mikey 

Diana: "I am never gonna wash my hands again!" 

Mikey: "Oh brother!" 

Rock is in the ring now. 

Rock: See the Rock has come back to take what he was screwed out of at Wrestlemania 17 and that's the WWF title! 

Rock: You see Austin you know you couldn't beat the Rock, the rock kicked out of every stunner, every cheap shot, hell the rock even kicked out of his own move the rock bottom. The only way you beat the Rock was by bashing his damn brains in the people's brains! 

Rock: So now Austin The Rock is not asking your candy ass he's telling you.. 

Rock puts his hand up and moves his fingers back and forth 

Rock: to just bring it and bring it now so The Rock can lay the smack down on your candy ass! 

The fans go wild and the sound of breaking glass echoes through the arena. 

Austin comes down to the ring with his wwf title over one shoulder. He stands toe to toe with The Rock. Neither man is blinking or backing down. 

Austin takes the microphone from The Rock's hand. 

Austin: I beat your little ass once and now your back for more? 

  
Rock: Through all the blood, the sweat, and the tears you can't stop and the rock means can't stop the rock. 

Austin: Well that's fine I guess were gonna finish what we started! 

Triple H's music hits and he sprints to the ring. 

Rock takes his shirt off throws his glasses down and gets ready! 

Triple H grabs the mic from Austin. 

Triple H: Let's get him! 

Austin goes for a clothesline but wait it turns into a handshake! 

Triple H Looks at Austin then Rock 

Triple: "What the hell?" 

He goes for a punch but instead gives The Rock a slap on the back! 

J.R: My God, My God the Rock has turned; he's back and he's bad!!!! 

Music hits: 

No Chance That's What you got!!!! 

Paul Heyman: It's Vince McMahon! 

J.R: The mastermind behind it all! 

Vince comes in the ring and stands in the middle of Rock, Austin, and HHH. He's smiling. Rock, Austin, and HHH look at each other then all 3 punch Vince McMahon's lights out!! Vince is out cold and the trio is standing over him! 

Music hits: 

Money, Money, Money! 

Diana: It's Shane O Mac Daddyyyyy! 

Mikey: Oh hell Yeah! 

Shane comes down and looks at his father then his raises the hands of The Rock, Austin and Triple H!!!! 

Diana: They are together, Rock turned heel! 

Mikey: I can't believe it! 

Diana: The Rock Rules!!!!!! 

End of Show! 


End file.
